Unknown Future
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Cole comes back after 3 years to find things have changed a lot. Set in season 6, Chris is in it. A full summary inside. Prue's still alive too. PhoebeCole PiperLeo
1. Premonition

**Title:** Unknown Future

**Author:** Psyc0gurl0

**Disclaimer:** nope! None are mine! If they were Chris, Cole, and Prue would still be alive and kickin. But they aren't so I don't own anything...tear. Only thing that is mine is Phiona.

**Summary:** Cole comes back after 3 years to find that things have changed, a lot. Set in the beginning of season 6 with Chris.

**History:** Cole stays gone when Phoebe 'vanquished' him in season three. Eventually Piper and Prue find out about Phoebe not vanquishing Cole and about Phoebe's pregnancy. Phoebe has the baby in season 4 and the child is good. Prue stays alive and isn't killed by the demon in season 3. The 3 sisters never find out about Paige. This is set in the beginning of season 6 right between Valhalley of the dolls and Forget me...not.

**Couples:** Cole/Phoebe Piper/Leo Prue/Bane

**Authors Note:** So this is my first Charmed fic, and I'm really excited for it. So let me start with a few glitches. Wyatt and Phiona are basically the same age, even though Wyatt it isn't one by season 6. They are both 2. Another thing is Prue is still alive so Paige isn't even introduced yet, I'm not sure if she will come in or not, I'm not a big Paige shipper. Chris will indeed be in this story because I love him, all the mystery that he was in season 6 is still there. What else...I think that's it, I hope you enjoy it! I know it's been done before though but this will be different I promise!

_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell:_ 2 years old. Can orb, basically everything he can do in the show.

_Phiona Victoria Halliwell:_ 2 and a half. Conjure objects, and shimmer.

**CHAPTER 1:** _Premonition_

Phoebe sat in the conservatory reading a letter from one of her readers and drinking a cup of coffee. It was Saturday and she was trying to get most of her work done for Monday.

Tiny feet came running in at that moment and a voice screamed, "Mommy! Mommy! Guess what!"

Phoebe looked up and smiled at the little girl patiently awaiting her daughters newest discovery."What is it Phiona?" she asked.

"Look what I can do!" the little girl exclaimed.

Phiona held her hand out and suddenly a knife formed in her hand and Phoebe gasped.

"Oh sweetie don't do that!" Phoebe yelled standing up and kneeling beside her daughter, Phiona pouted.

"Why I thought you'd be pwoud of me!" the little girl said her lower lips quivering.

"I am I just don't want you forming sharp objects its not safe!" Phoebe said shaking her head.

Phiona nodded excepting the answer then looked at her mother's brown eyes. Phoebe sighed as she always did when she looked into Phiona's green ones.

Phiona was so much like..Cole.

"Ok, what can I form?" Phiona asked after a few minutes.

Phoebe picked Phiona up and set her in her lap.

"Well, don't form anything in front of anyone but aunt Piper, uncle Leo, Wyatt, or Prue. If you must form something, nothing sharp, I don't want you getting hurt and don't use your powers to hurt other people, that's what demons are for.**" **Phoebe said shaking her head at her daughter.

Phiona nodded, "ok I won't."

They sat in silence while Phiona played with her mothers earrings and Phoebe tried to type the rest of her column. Piper came down carrying Wyatt and her purse. She walked into the conservatory and looked at her little niece and her sister.

"Hey Pheebes. Can you watch Wyatt while I go run some errands?" Piper asked looking at her younger sister.

Phoebe nodded and looked at Wyatt who was set on Phoebe's other leg. Phiona looked at her younger cousin then at the laptop sitting on the table. Phiona looked at her mother then back at the laptop.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Phi?" Phoebe asked a little preoccupied with Wyatt.

"What's this?" Phiona asked pointing to the computer.

"Phi, don't touch it, it's mommy's work." Phoebe said looking over at her daughter. She turned to Piper who was digging in her purse and asked, "have you seen Chris?"

Piper shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday, why?" Piper asked confused.

"Well you know he's been on that demon bender since getting here. I think he would need a break after awhile."

Piper nodded distracted then looked at her sister. "If he wants to hunt all those demons down its his choice but leave me out of it. I'll be back in about 2 hours." Piper said kissing Wyatt and heading towards the door. "Bye, Pheebes! And thank you!" Piper yelled as she closed the door and headed towards the car.

Phoebe nodded then looked down at the two, two year olds on her lap. "What shall we do today?" Phoebe said in a baby voice.

"Park." Phiona said smiling at her mother.

Phoebe smiled and nodded, "ok, let's go."

Phoebe got up still holding them went upstairs to get a diaper bag ready and change clothes. As she was packing the bag she heard the familiar noise of someone orbing.

"Phoebe?" Chris asked as she shoved diapers into the bag.

"Yeah, Chris?" Phoebe asked distracted as the children played at her feet.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her then the bag.

"Packing to go to the park, what does it look like?" Phoebe asked looking up at him.

"We need to go vanquish some demons." Chris said crossing his arms.

"Where's Prue?"

Phoebe rubbed a hand along her face trying to find the energy to deal with her whitelighter. "She's sleeping last time I checked, she got in late last night with Bane." Phoebe replied.

"Well wake her up we need to vanquish these demons." Chris said glancing down at the two kids on the floor who were looking at him.

"Not now, Chris, I want a demon free afternoon. Wyatt, Phiona, and I are going to the park, so deal with it. I'm writing Prue a note to tell her where we went. Don't wake her up, and don't go after those demons, just wait."

"Phoebe–" Chris started looking back down at the kids.

"No Chris! I want a life right now, and we are going to go to the park and enjoy it. You are welcome to join us if you can tear yourself away from your demon troubles for 2 seconds." Phoebe said dryly.

Chris rolled his eyes but chose not to reply as Phoebe walked out of the room and down the stairs with the two kids in her arms.

She went into the kitchen and scribbled a note for Prue to tell her where they went. She went to go get the stroller and buckled the two kids up, she made sure she had everything and the pushed off towards the park a few blocks away.

* * *

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked talking into her cell, distracted from watching the kids.

"Where are you?" Jason her boss asked.

"I'm at the park, why?" Phoebe asked making sure to keep her eyes on the kids.

"Well, we were suppose to have a lunch date." he said a little annoyed.

Phoebe gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh god, I'm sorry, was that today?"

"Yeah, but that's ok, we can reschedule, right?"

Phoebe nodded forgetting for a few minutes he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I'm sorry. What about tomorrow?"

"Mommy?" Phiona asked coming over to her mother who sat on a bench.

"Yes, honey?" Phoebe asked taking the mouth piece away from her mouth as Jason talked on.

"Can people eat sand?" Phiona asked her green eyes wide.

Phoebe laughed, "what's so funny?" Jason asked hearing Phoebe laugh.

"Oh, sorry I was talking to my daughter."

"When am I going to meet this mysterious daughter?" Jason asked laughing.

"Soon, she wants to meet you too." Phoebe said lying slightly.

"Mommy, can you eat sand?" Phiona asked again tugging her mother's pant leg.

Jason laughed on the other line. "She sounds like a riot."

Phoebe smiled down at her daughter and shook her head. "She is." Phoebe muttered then turning to Phiona answered her persisting question. "No, baby, people can't eat sand."

"Oh, well Wyatt is trying to."

Phoebe looked at her daughter then at the sandbox Wyatt was in.

"Crap, Jason I have to call you back for the details."

"How about we have dinner at your place tomorrow."

"Sounds fine. Bye." Phoebe said not paying attention and going over to scoop Wyatt up before he could eat sand.

"No Wyatt! No!" Phoebe said carrying over to the stroller and putting him in.

Wyatt looked at her with wide eyes and Phoebe tried to clean off his sandy hands.

Phiona giggled, "told ya." she muttered, as Phoebe lifted her up and put her in the stroller beside Wyatt.

As she buckled her daughter in she felt the familiar pull of a premonition.

She gasped as the premonition took her over and she saw the future. In the Premonition she saw Cole turn into Belthazar and murder a demon in front of Phiona and her. Then she saw her and Cole talking and a doorbell rang interrupting them.

As Phoebe's premonition ended she looked down at the two kids looking at her.

"We have to go, now." Phoebe said standing up and pushing towards home.

(A/n: how was it? I hope it was good, lol. I hope you liked it so far.)


	2. Confusion

**A/n:** hey! thank you all 9 of you that reviewed me! I was happy people seemed to like it! yeah! lol. SO I know that I just updated like 2 days ago but I'm excited and when I'm excited I tend to only concentrate on this story. SO that is what I am doing, only writing this story. SO here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2:**_ Confusion_

"Prue! Prue! Are you here?" Phoebe yelled walking into the Manor.

"Phoebe! Demon!" Chris yelled running down the steps with Prue following him.

Phoebe looked at the demon when it shimmered right in front of her and Phoebe gave him a good kick in the chest sending him backwards. He crashed into the wall and Prue flicked her wrist sending him back against the wall when he tried to stand. Phoebe looked around for a sharp object to throw at him coming up empty handed she turned to her daughter.

"Phi, mommy wants you to use your powers now to create a knife."

Phiona looked at her mother with wide eyes, "but but—" Phiona said.

"Now, Phiona!" Phoebe yelled as the demon made an attack for them.

Phiona conjured the knife and Phoebe grabbed it as the demon ran towards her again. She shoved it in his chest making him burst into flames.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked turning to Prue and Chris.

"That was the demon I was trying to tell you about before you left." Chris said dusting himself off.

"Uh huh." Phoebe said looking at her daughter and nephew.

"Thanks, Phi." Phoebe muttered picking her daughter up and hugging her.

"Where's Piper?" Prue asked going over to Wyatt.

"She went out to run some errands." Phoebe replied looking at her sister.

"Prue, I have to talk to you." she added then turned to Chris. "Can you take the kids for a few minutes?"

Chris looked at Phoebe with wide eyes. "Are you serious I can't—"

"thanks Chris." Phoebe said handing him Phiona and Prue did the same with Wyatt.

Chris looked back and forth between Prue and Phoebe and Phiona and Wyatt. "Fine, we'll be upstairs." he muttered heading up the stairs.

"What is it Phoebs?" Prue asked sitting down.

"Well, I got a premonition today." Phoebe said looking down at her lap.

"A premonition? What was it about?" Prue asked confused.

"Well...it was about...Cole." Phoebe said scratching the back of her neck. "Funny, right?" Phoebe said sheepishly grinning.

"Uh, no Phoebe. Cole? What was he doing?" Prue said getting slightly mad.

"Well, he was here, and well, we were talking...and then he was fighting a demon and killed it. Not in that order though, and uh Phiona and I were there." Phoebe said not looking at her sister.

Prue opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and Piper walked in.

"I'm home!" Piper yelled walking in with some bags in her hands.

"Piper!" Prue said looking at her younger sister. "How are you?" Prue asked as Piper sat her bags down.

"Fine, fine, what happened here?" Piper asked taking in the distruction of some of the furniture.

"Oh nothing, just a demon attack." Phoebe said laughing it off. "Phiona saved the day." she added.

"Uh huh." Piper said looking around then back at her sister's faces. "What happened? What's wrong?" Piper asked seeing the weird looks of Prue's and Phoebe's face.

"Cole's back." Prue stated looking at Phoebe. "Phoebe had a premonition."

"Oh...that's bad." Piper said grimacing.

"Yeah, it is." Phoebe said nodding. "It gets worse. Phiona sees him." Phoebe added thinking of her premonition and her daughters face.

"Well we told you from day one of finding out you should've told him." Piper said shrugging.

"It's what I would've done." Prue added.

"Well, you guys didn't want him back." Phoebe said crossing her arms then shaking her head. "Whatever it's in the past we have to think of the future."

"That's what I've been saying all along!" Chris said coming down the stairs.

"Where are the kids?" Prue asked looking at him.

"In their playpen. I have the monitor." Chris said holding the baby monitor up.

Piper nodded then turned back to her sisters. "And what of the future do we have to think about? What do you think he wants?"

Phoebe shrugged looking at Chris. "In the future do you know anything about a demon called Belthazar coming back?"

"Ye–No. I don't. Future Consequences, Phoebe." Chris said looking at his shoes.

"Fine, then. We'll all just be ready for when he comes...or something. By the way Piper what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing, why?" Piper asked looking at her younger sister.

"Well Jason wants to come over for dinner and meet Phiona."

Piper and Prue exchanged looks then looked back at Phoebe.

"Interesting, timing." Prue muttered standing up.

"Fine, I'll cook and he can come, now let's all—"

A familiar orbing sound interrupted Piper and down from the heaven descended Leo Wyatt, Piper's ex.

"Leo." Piper said bitterly looking at her soon to be ex husband.

"Hi Piper." Leo said only having eyes for Piper.

Phoebe looked at Prue uncertain and Chris looked at all of them wondering what was going to go down.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go check on the kids." Chris said heading towards the stairs.

"Good idea, Chris!" Prue said smiling and following him.

"Yeah I'll–" Phoebe started but Piper pulled her back towards her and Leo.

"Phoebe tell Leo about your premonition."

"Well I wanted to talk to Piper." Leo started.

"Phoebe tell." Piper commanded.

"Um, ok, well Cole was in it."

Leo took his eyes off of Piper for the first time since getting to the Manor. "What happened?"

"He helped us." Phoebe said shrugging. "And we talked." she added.

"Is that it?" Leo asked turning back to look at Piper.

"Yeah, so I am going to go see how Phiona is." Phoebe said hurrying off to the steps.

"After 3 long years she still isn't over that guy." Piper muttered staring after her sister.

"Piper? How are you?" Leo asked touching her face lightly.

Piper turned away from his touch and looked at the floor. "Leo, I think you should leave." she muttered.

"I need to talk to you, Piper." Leo said hurt from the look on her face.

"About what?" Piper mumbled finally looking at him.

"Well, the Elders said that something was coming. Something that could disrupt this time or something. The details are all very fuzzy, but now that Phoebe has told me about her newest premonition I think that maybe it has something to do with Cole."

"This whole new rising power thing has to do with Cole?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not sure, but the Elders think something is coming, and it's coming soon. I would've had Chris tell you instead of coming down myself, but he never comes up there." Leo said looking into Piper's brown eyes.

Piper looked towards the stairs and shrugged. "Well, ok, then. I'll talk with Prue and Phoebe about it, but like it or not Leo Chris is our new whitelighter and you can't just pop by every time you feel like it." Piper said shaking her head. "And Cole is coming wither everyone wants him to or not, Phoebe saw it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to start putting a list together for tomorrow night." Piper said heading towards the kitchen leaving Leo standing there alone.

* * *

Phoebe woke early the next morning to a little lump in her bed.

"Mommy? Are you awake yet?" Phiona whined as she saw her mother's eyes open.

Phoebe laughed and wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Maybe, Phi, depends what you want."

"I want Pancakes! And a story!" Phiona said snuggling next to her mother and giving her a pout. "Pleeease!" Phiona said pouting.

Phoebe rolled her eyes but gave in like she always did when her daughter wanted something and she gave her that look. "Fine, go get dressed. I'll go start the pancakes." Phoebe said rolling over to get our of bed.

Phoebe glanced at the clock and was surprised at the time, 11:30. She walked out of her room as her daughter ran in her own room across from Phoebe's.

"Phoebe? you up!" Chris yelled as Phoebe descended the stairs.

Phoebe glared at him then nodded. "Yes, I am up, Chris now what?" Phoebe asked annoyed and heading into the kitchen.

"We need to fight this demon." Chris said rolling his eyes behind his charges back.

"We did Chris, yesterday." Phoebe said looking in the cupboards for some ingredients.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked watching her look through the cupboards.

"Looking for pancake ingredients."

"Phoebe, you can't cook, not now, not in the future, not ever." Chris said frustrated.

Phoebe turned towards him a hand on her hip. "How do you know I don't cook in the future?" she asked suspiciously.

"Phoebe that's not the point, the point is some demon is trying to avenge the demon we killed yesterday, is trying to kill us." Chris said waving his hands around.

"Well I still wanna know how you know this!" Phoebe whined looking at the young man who rolled his eyes.

"Impossible." Chris muttered. "I'm going to look in the book and try to make a potion for this demon." Chris added orbing out as Piper walked in carrying groceries.

"Good, your up. Now, I was thinking tonight I could make some—"

"Chris is being weird again, Piper." Phoebe said interrupting her sister.

Piper put her groceries on the counter and started to unload them "Phoebe, he's always weird." Piper said not looking up from her what she was doing.

"Well today he was especially weird, like, he said some weird stuff...and he seemed like...familiar...like...you." Phoebe said shrugging then looking at her sister who finally looked up.

"Phoebe, I am not neurotic. He is. Now tonight for everyone and Jason coming over I've decided to make pasta, along with garlic bread, salad, and a cheesecake. What do you think?"

Phoebe nodded not really paying attention. "Sounds great. I'm going to go take Phiona out for breakfast." Phoebe said leaving the kitchen.

Piper shrugged looking around the kitchen. "Be back by 6." Piper muttered going over to the stove to get ready to start making dinner.

Phoebe went up the stairs and into her daughter's room to find her trying to get a very fancy dress over her head.

"Phi, hun? What are you doing?" Phoebe asked going over to her daughter and fixing the dress.

"I want to look pwetty." Phiona said pouting.

Phoebe laughed.

"For who?"

"The man that's coming." Phiona said looking at her mother. Phoebe laughed again.

"Babe, Jason, doesn't care what you look like."

"Not Jason, the other man." Phiona said looking into her mothers brown eyes.

Phoebe felt her heart stop for almost a whole minute before she answered. "Phi? Where did you see this man?"

"I had a dream last night, about a man coming to save me. I think...mommy? Where's my daddy?" Phiona asked sadly.

"Well, hun, I think you are going to meet him...soon." Phoebe muttered wrapping her arms around her daughter. She was very confused. Her daughter could conjure objects not see the future...unless it was something else. Phoebe shuddered and pulled her child closer.

"Let's go get some pancakes." Phoebe muttered pulling away from her daughter a little.

"Ok." Phiona said smiling.

"But first lets change you." Phoebe said a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Ok, but can we talk about my dad?" Phiona asked.

"Well, Phi, how about we go out for breakfast first then we can talk about Cole later."

"Is that his name?" Phiona asked curiously.

Phoebe nodded helping her daughter change. "I promise to tell you all about him after we have dinner with Jason tonight."

Phiona rolled her eyes but nodded. "Fine." she said her voice slightly bitter.

"Good, let's go." Phoebe said taking her daughters hand.

* * *

A couple hours later Phoebe walked through the door with her daughter.

"Phoebs? Is that you?" Piper yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah! I'm home!" Phoebe said.

Prue emerged from the stairs and smiled at her sister and niece. "Hey, Phi? How was breakfast?" Prue asked picking the little girl up and hugging her.

Phiona giggled. "Good, where's Bwane?"

Prue giggled. "Ahh she's so cute!" Prue said hugging the girl closer.

Phoebe nodded smiling sadly. "Yeah, and so much like—"

"Prue! Behind you!" Chris yelled jumping out of nowhere and onto a demon. Prue flicked her hand and the demon was sent into the wall.

"Piper! A little help!" Phoebe yelled as the demon got up and two more appeared.

Prue set her niece onto the floor and flicked her wrist at one of the demons. The demon blocked her attack and Prue backed up slowly waiting for Piper to come.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled as one of the demons attacked her. She grunted as the demon got the upper hand punching her in the stomach then kicking her across the room and against the wall. Phiona ran over to her mother tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy?" Phiona whispered. Phoebe's head was bleeding and her breath was shallow.

"Phiona! Shimmer away!" Prue yelled as she tried fighting the demons who through her against a wall and she was knocked out.

"Auntie Piper!" Phiona wailed as the demons fought Chris who was looking paler by the minute and being beat very badly. Phiona looked towards the kitchen but Piper never came. Phiona looked around the living room scared as the three demons came closer to her.

Just then a tall man shimmered in front of her and sent three energy balls to each demon killing them in a matter of minutes. The man looked around the room his eyes turning to rest on her. Phiona looked at the man not with fear but another emotion, relief.

"Thank you for getting wid of the bwad men." Phiona muttered smiling at the man.

The man looked down at her with confusion and looked around the manor. "What happened?" he asked talking for the first time since getting there.

Phiona shrugged watching him. "I dunno but we have to call for Uncle Leo." she muttered then taking a breath of air and yelling for her uncle who orbed in without hesitation.

"Phiona?" Leo asked not seeing the man and going over to Phoebe beside the girl. "What happened?" he asked healing Phoebe then going to Chris and Prue. "Where's Piper?" Leo asked looking around the room to distraught to see the man.

"Kitchen." Phoebe croaked sitting up slowly she looked up to see the man and her face went totally blank.

"Cole." Phoebe muttered looking at him with wide eyes. He looked back at her with love in his eyes.

"Phoebe." he said stepping towards her.

Prue sat up slowly seeing the man that had hurt her sister and she shook her head knowing now was not the time to intervene. As Prue got up and started to walk away from where she had been laying the bell rang and everyone looked over towards it.

"Oh crap." Phoebe muttered knowing who it was.

(A/n: So? how was it? I hope it was enjoyable and not bad or anything. lol. yeah so...can't wait to hear what you think of it!)


	3. Conversation

**A/n:** so I had a fun night. what about u? lol. So it's kinda early in the mornin and I'm updating this. THANK U! for all the coolio reviews. I know i should update my other stories but im in luv...with this one. So here's chapter 3.

**Chapter 3** _Conversation_

Everyone stood staring at the door somehow everyone knew who it was.

Especially Cole.

How he knew Phoebe had no clue, and she wouldn't admit it but the fact that he knew bothered her.

"Hello?" Jason called from outside the door. Phoebe took a sharp intake of breath and looked around at Prue, Chris, Cole, and Phiona who looked at her. She heard muttered voices from the kitchen knowing it was Leo and Piper.

"I'll get it." Phoebe muttered walking slowly to the door.

She felt as if she was walking to her death and maybe it some ways she was, walking to the death of a relationship. She closed her eyes as her fingers grasped the door knob and she pulled opening it to see her boyfriend.

"Hey, sorry I'm early." he said leaning down to kiss her. But Phoebe moved her face sideways so he caught her cheek. He looked at her strangely before walking in and looking at everyone in the foyer watching him.

"Hi." he muttered looking around uncertain.

He saw a tall man with black hair glaring at him, another male with brown hair looking at him with crossed arms, Jason couldn't tell if it was with anger or not, a little girl sitting on the floor beside the tall man, and a women looking at him like she was caught between something.

"Sorry I'm early I was excited." Jason said smiling slightly hoping to lighten the mood.

He got silence in reply, and after a few minutes of tension he turned to Phoebe.

"You look great." he said smiling.

Phoebe stared at him for a minute then turned to Cole who was smirking at Jason.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Phoebe asked Cole.

Cole nodded then glanced at the little girl, "sure."

Phoebe walked into the kitchen with Cole following her.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jason asked looking at the brown haired man. "Who are you?" he added.

"Chris." Chris stated his arms still crossed.

"Prue, right?" Jason asked looking at Prue.

Prue nodded looking at the kitchen not paying attention to Jason.

"So, I'm Jason." Jason said looking at the two adults.

"Yeah, we know." Chris muttered scratching his neck.

They were quiet for a few minutes hearing muttering coming from the kitchen when Piper and Leo emerged looking slightly disturbed.

"Hi Jason." Leo and Piper chorused then heading up the stairs together avoiding everyone's eyes.

Jason, Chris, and Prue looked up the stairs after them wondering what they were doing. Chris drew in a breath as they heard a door close and the house went quiet again apart from some outbursts from the kitchen.

"Are you dating one of the sisters?" Jason asked trying to make conversation.

Prue snorted at the question bringing her attention fully to Jason.

"Hardly." Chris said disgusted.

"Oh." Jason said rocking back and forth on his heels waiting for Phoebe. "How do you know them then?"

Chris sighed irritated then opened his mouth his tone condescending, "I'm from the future, ok? I am trying to save Piper's son from becoming evil and killing everyone in this city. If you want to know where you come in, in the future, you don't. Your just same random guy, who gets with Phoebe, like, once. Now, are you finished with the small talk or will I have to do something to make you pass out?"

Jason stared at Chris in front of him his mouth slightly open. "What?" he asked.

Prue jumped in then looking confused at Chris, "he was kidding! Chris is a...distant cousin of ours! He just got out of a mental hospital, we are taking care of him now. Don't listen to him." Prue said laughing strangely as Chris glared at her and Jason laughed hesitantly.

"Oh, well, I'm Jason, Chris in case you forgot." Jason said extending a hand.

Chris glared at Prue then turned his stony gaze to Jason. "I'm insane not stupid." Chris said picking up Phiona and taking her upstairs. "Lets get away from the morons in here." Chris muttered to his little cousin.

Phiona giggled and nodded.

"Wait! Is that Phiona?" Jason yelled going over to Chris and Phiona. "Are you sure you want him handling her?" Jason asked Prue who rolled her eyes.

"He's fine." she snapped.

Jason looked at the little girl. "Hi, I'm Jason."

Phiona raised her eyebrows in a perfect imitation of Cole and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I know, you said it, like, 30 times."

Jason laughed, "she's cute, can I hold her?"

"No." Cole said coming back in with Phoebe.

Jason looked at Cole then at Phoebe.

"Who are you?" Jason asked a little confused.

"I'm her father." Cole said crossing his arms and standing in a threatening position.

_

* * *

_

_Earlier in the Kitchen_

Cole walked into the kitchen after Phoebe smirking the whole way. When they got into the kitchen he saw Piper and Leo arguing quietly, they stopped though immediately upon Phoebe and Cole's entrance.

"Cole?" Piper asked turning to face the demon.

"Yeah." Phoebe said her eyebrows raised and her voice high. "I know." she added. "Jason's in the living room." Phoebe muttered.

"Oh." Piper said looking back and forth. "Well, me and Leo should leave you too alone." Piper said grabbing Leo's hand and dragging him out of the kitchen. "We need to check on Wyatt." Piper added finally coming up with an excuse a little too late.

Phoebe turned to Cole as Piper and Leo left.

"Wow. So a lot has changed." Cole said looking at the door. "Kids, boyfriends, husbands, Prue not screaming at me." Cole said naming the things he noticed off.

"Cole, it's not funny. A lot has changed and you can't just come back into our lives and, and, well, you know."

Cole gave her a funny look and raised an eyebrow. "Slow down, Phoebe. I'm not here to kill you, or mess your lives up. I'm just here because I can finally come back and you were the first person I wanted to see." Cole said triumphantly. "They've been looking for me for 3 years, Phoebe and now they stopped...or something. And I can finally be with you." he added smiling.

Phoebe took a breath in and put a hand to her head. "Cole, you tried to kill us."

"I love you, Phoebe." Cole said taking her hand as her eyes cast to the floor. "Cole, there's something I have to tell you." Phoebe said quietly looking up and into his eyes.

Cole took a breath in, "yeah, I know, your married, right?"

Phoebe laughed, "what?"

"The kid? Your married? To that guy or something, divorced maybe?" Cole said crossing his arms.

"No!" Phoebe said laughing.

"No?" Cole asked surprised. "Then whose—"

"yours! She's yours! Her names Phiona Victoria Halliwell." Phoebe said looking at him.

"Mine?" Cole asked astonished. "I have to sit down." he grabbed a chair and sank into it. "That's incredible."

"Yeah." Phoebe said agreeing.

They were quiet staring at each other, distantly they heard Chris patronizing Jason.

"I still love you, Phoebe." Cole mumbled reaching out to touch Phoebe's cheek.

She smiled sadly and leaned in to his touch. "I know."

They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever.

"We should probably go back out their, sounds like Chris will kill Jason."

"Who is Chris and Jason anyway?"

"Jason is the one that came in and Chris is the one with the brown hair."

"Who is he?" Cole asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Chris is our whitelighter from the future," Phoebe sighed and rolled his eyes, "he's very neurotic, anger, sarcastic, and secretive. And Jason is my...boyfriend." Phoebe said dropping her eyes on the B-word.

"Huh." Cole said taking his hand away from her cheek. "Yeah we should probably get out there." he added heading towards the door.

They heard and saw Jason, Prue, Chris, and Phiona. Phoebe took a sharp breath in as she saw Jason go over to Chris and her daughter. Cole was about to walk into the foyer but Phoebe held him back with a look. He waited watching his daughter and Phoebe's boyfriend interact.

"Wait! Is that Phiona?" Jason yelled going over to Chris and Phiona.

"Are you sure you want him handling her?" Jason asked Prue who rolled her eyes.

Cole looked at Phoebe wondering about Jason's question.

"Whats the matter with him?" he whispered in her ear.

His breath tickled her ear, she shuddered forcing her self to answer the question.

"Nothing, I dunno why..." she trailed off as Prue answered "He's fine." she snapped.

Jason looked at the little girl.

"Hi, I'm Jason."

Phiona raised her eyebrows in a perfect imitation of Cole and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I know, you said it like 30 times."

Jason laughed, "she's cute, can I hold her?"

"No." Cole said coming back in with Phoebe.

Jason looked at Cole then at Phoebe.

"Who are you?" Jason asked a little confused.

"I'm her father." Cole said crossing his arms and standing in a threatening position.

Phiona looked up from Chris's arms to look at Cole. She smiled at him and opened her arms for him. He smiled at her and took her from Chris who was looking at everyone.

"Well, I'll go get Piper, Leo, and Wyatt, I'm hungry." Chris said running up the stairs.

"Wait!" Prue called running up after him. "I need to talk to you!" she added.

"Well, Phoebe you have an interesting family." Jason said laughing quietly.

"A mental patient, anger sisters, EXs showing up."

"Um, Jason, this is my daughter, Phiona and my uh EX, Cole."

Jason held his hand out but Cole nodded to him holding his daughter. "Hi." Jason said stiffly.

"Hi." Cole greeted back.

They were quiet as everyone else came down for dinner. Piper looked mad as she came down the steps Wyatt in her arms.

"Cole? Are you staying for dinner?" She asked angrily.

Cole looked at Phoebe then smiled at Piper. "If no one minds."

"We don't." Piper said cutting in before anyone else can.

"Dinner should be on in about 5 minutes." Piper said heading towards the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Cole asked Leo quietly.

"She's mad at me." Leo answered miserably.

"They're getting divorced." Prue filled in.

"Wow." Cole said surprised.

"I know." Prue said agreeing.

Everyone stood around awkwardly as they waited for dinner hearing Piper bang around in the kitchen. Phiona rested her head on Coles shoulder as he gently rocked her, Jason caught Phoebe staring at her daughter and ex, Prue watched Chris who stood by the doorway, and Leo held Wyatt who was fidgeting.

"Dinner!" Piper yelled throwing the silverware on the table. "It's spaghetti, I hope no one has any problems." Piper said bitterly as she clanked a pot of noodles onto the table.

Chris notice Jason jumped slightly and he couldn't help but feel a little happy. They ate in silence only asking to pass something, or ask a random question. No one was in the talking mood even the kids knew not to say anything. As everyone finished up Prue and Piper started on the dishes as Leo put Wyatt down to bed. Phoebe tried to get Leo to put Phiona down to bed but she threatened to scream since she wanted to make sure Cole was staying.

Phoebe walked Jason to the door and stepped outside to say goodbye. "Sorry about this, we are all kind of on edge tonight." Phoebe said shrugging.

"Yeah, me too. Listen Phoebe, um...about tonight I've been thinking."

"Yeah, me too." Phoebe interrupted.

"I think we should break up." They said starting at the same time "I think you should spend more time with—wait what?" Phoebe asked looking at Jason.

"Yeah, I'm just...not ready to be a father, and let's face it your family is weird. Then with your ex coming back it's awkward. Phoebe I like you a lot, but...I just don't want this anymore." Jason said turning to leave and head towards his car.

"Well I don't like you either!" Phoebe yelled childishly.

She crossed her arms and stomped back into the house and start into the living room where Cole and Phiona were waiting.

"You! Up to bed!" Phoebe said pointing to Phiona who opened her mouth, "you talk! Now!" Phoebe said pointing to Cole who looked confused.

"Phoebe—"

"now!" Phoebe yelled walking upstairs to put Phiona to bed. Cole followed holding Phiona and walking into her room.

"Daddy?" Phiona asked as she got into bed.

"Yea?" Cole asked watching Phoebe tuck her in.

"Will you bwe hewe tomowow?" she asked with big eyes.

Cole smiled, "yeah, unless you don't want me here."

"I do. Awe you my daddy fow weal?"

Cole nodded glancing at Phoebe.

"Gwood." Phiona said happily laying down and getting under the covers.

She opened her arms for a hug and both parents awkwardly hugged her at the same time. She closed her eyes and Phoebe closed the door as they walked out.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Cole asked tired.

"Everything." Phoebe said walking down the stairs.

(A/N: Yea chapter 3! im updating soo fast! lol. I hope everyone likes it.)


	4. Temptation

**A/n:** I'm back! And thank u! FOr the reviews! I'm happy everyone is respnding so happily to this story! Sry it was tech week on my production and we were going till like 10-11. SO i'm sry I haven't updated! But last night was our opening show and it went GREAT! So happy! I was suppose to have a monologue but I gave it away partly because I can't memorize and partly cause she wanted something to say! SO my one line was 'beast beast, I love you!' lol. and the monologue I wrote went GREAT! it was about Barbies! if u really wanna read it for god knows what reason, or because ya'll luv me e-mail me! Ok enough about me! More about the story! I hope it's not OOC.

**CHAPTER 4: Temptation**

"Everything, Phoebe?" Cole asked squinting at her as they walked into the living room to chat. "What did that guy do anyway?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone I don't want to talk about Jason!" Phoebe yelled.

"Um ok, what are we talking about?" Cole said sitting down in the living room.

"Well, lets see, us for starters."Phoebe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She went to sit down next to Cole.

Cole sighed. "Us? Are you sure you wanna start with that, Phoebe?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Ok, well, uh, you know I love you."

"Yes, are you staying?" Phoebe asked her tone slightly begging.

He looked down at the floor then back up at her. "I want to. I love you."

Phoebe smiled at him. "Yeah. I know."

"So...are you and...Jason through?"

Phoebe turned to glare at him and got up from the couch. "Yes we are done. Happy?"

Cole smirked at her retreating back. He followed her as she headed up the stairs.

"Cole, you can stay, I guess, until you find somewhere else to go. Now I'm tired it's been a long day we can talk about all this tomorrow." Phoebe said stopping abruptly in the hall way and turned to him. If he didn't have his demon reflexes he would've slammed into her, thankfully he did.

"Where should I sleep?" Cole asked.

Phoebe sighed and disappeared into a closet, she came out with some blankets and pillows. "Here, couch."

Cole looked at the pile of blankets in his arms then up at her. "Phoebe—"

But he was cut off by her lips landing on his.

"I've missed you so much." she muttered kissing him harder.

He was thrown off guard by her lips and her attitude towards him. One minute Phoebe was pissed the next saying lovey-dovey stuff and the next telling him to go sleep on the couch. She was playing him hot and cold. He was very confused at her antics.

"Wow Phoebe." Cole muttered as she broke apart from him.

"We, we, I'm sorry." Phoebe stuttered walking into her room and closing the door leaving Cole as bewildered as ever.

He walked down the stairs and into the living room. He put a blanket over the couch then put the pillow down, he took his shoes off and got into his little make-shift bed. It was awhile before he fell asleep all he could think about was Phoebe's behavior and that fact he had a daughter who was just a floor above him.

Upstairs Phoebe took an even longer time to fall asleep. She had been broken up with by Jason, kissed her EX, been attacked by a demon, and one of her biggest secrets were let out. She sighed as she rolled over going over the days events. She wasn't sure why she had kissed him. He was there, maybe? But no, it was deeper then that. Phoebe shifted trying to get more comfortable to fall asleep. She had loved him at one point, but she thought those feelings were long gone. Did she still love him? And how would everything work out when he stayed? Could she trust him again to get back with him? She knew he loved her, he had told her, and probably would keep telling her but...was that enough? She closed her eyes and relaxed her body. She would get to sleep soon, and not think about Cole and everything that had happened with them. But maybe she still did love him, she was glad when she saw her premonition of him she had to admit, and maybe she was a little glad that it had come true. Maybe, just maybe and that's when Phoebe finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Piper, even if Leo is an elder you shouldn't, you know, split up." Prue said to her sister the next morning over breakfast.

Phoebe was upstairs getting Phiona ready for day care and Cole was taking a shower.

Prue had to leave soon to go shoot a magazine cover, Piper had to go get ready for the club, and no one had seen Chris because he was all over the place.

Piper shrugged feeding Wyatt some mashed up bananas. "I don't know, its all so complicated, it hurt when he left, you know? Then he keeps coming down here and acting as if everything ok...and it's not. I love him still, but I don't know if he still would want to be with me when he can be an elder. I miss him everyday Prue and I just miss him more when he comes down then goes back up." Piper sighed looking at her son. "It would just be easier for everyone if we split up...for good."

Prue and Piper were quiet contemplating what Piper had just revealed.

"Morning!" someone yelled coming in through the kitchen.

"Hey!" Prue said her mood brightening just when she saw him.

"Bane." Piper said smiling slightly.

"Hey Piper." Bane said nodding at her.

"Well, I have to go get Wyatt ready for day care, I'll see you guys later." Piper said picking Wyatt up and taking him with her out of the kitchen.

Bane looked at Prue, "how are you?" he asked kissing her lightly on the lips.

Prue blushed, "missing you."

"Well I'm glad to know that." Bane whispered against her cheek. "Because I miss you, too."

Prue smiled and let him kiss her.

They were interrupted by Cole and Phoebe walking in with Phiona.

"Oh, sorry." Phoebe and Cole said walking out.

"No. It's fine." Prue said sighing.

"This is Cole, Bane." Phoebe said introducing the two.

Bane smiled and nodded, "Cole, I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope." Cole said smiling.

Bane raised his eyebrows and chose not to say anything as everyone stood awkwardly around the kitchen table.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked breaking the silence.

"Getting Wyatt ready for day care, whose taking them?" Prue asked.

"Well, I have a meeting in about 10 minutes, Piper has to go meet people at the club to book some band, and you have a photoshoot soon, so...Chris, Cole, or Bane." Phoebe said shrugging.

"Works for me, where is Chris?" Prue asked looking around.

"Here." Chris said orbing in.

"Hey, Bane, Cole." Chris said nodding at them.

"What do you want?" he asked glancing down at Phiona.

"Phiona and Wyatt have to go to daycare."

Chris opened his mouth to make some sort of an excuse.

"I'll take them." Cole said shrugging as Phoebe handed Phiona over to him.

"There problem solved, can I go? I'm trying to get a break through." Chris whined glad Cole took on his previous duty as Prue shooed him away.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Phoebe asked as Piper came in with Wyatt.

"Whose taking them?" she yelled looking around the kitchen.

"Cole." Prue and Phoebe said in unison as Phiona giggled.

"Ok." Piper said handing Wyatt over to Cole and kissing him.

"I'll be at the club if there are any problems." she called.

"Ok, gotta go, bye, babe." Prue said kissing Bane.

He smirked, "I'll walk you to your car."

She smiled.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Cole looked at Phoebe confused.

"I'm just dropping them off, right?"

She nodded taking a piece of paper out "Here's the address, my cell number, and the address of where I work."

Cole smiled. "I think I got it. I'll...shimmer over there." Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"Hm."

"No car." Cole filled in.

"Hm." she said again.

"I'll get a car today."

Phoebe smiled. "Good."

He rolled his eyes but smiled neither the less.

Phoebe leaned up to kiss him swiftly as Phiona grimaced.

"Ew! Kissing is icky!" she shrieked as they did.

"Shh!" Phoebe said laughing as she kissed her daughter and nephew then headed to work.

"Bye!" she shouted leaving Cole alone with the kids.

"Well, lets go." Cole said shimmering out of the kitchen and into an ally across the street to the day care.

* * *

"Phoebe?" Cole asked when Phoebe came home from work Phoebe sighed and sat down on the couch her poser screaming exhausted.

"Yeah?" she asked closing her eyes.

"What's the deal with us? Are we together or not?" Cole demanded.

Phoebe sighed again and opened her eyes. "I don't know Cole, I just don't know."

Cole sighed sitting back in the chair and looked at his tired ex-maybe-girlfriend. "How was work?"

Phoebe smiled her eyes closed again. "Exhausting, I think Jason hates me. How was Phiona and Wyatt?"

Cole nodded, "good, it was fun, I got a car too and picked up a newspaper for house searching." Phoebe's eyes snapped open and looked at him.

"Cole...you don't have to leave, you can stay here."

Cole looked over at Phoebe surprised then smiled, "that would be great."

Phoebe smiled back at him, "it really would."

(A/n: yeah! Chapter 4 is up! How was it? Did I answer _PiperandLeoFan101's_ question about Leo and Piper, yes he is an elder basically everything is the same apart from Cole coming back and Phiona being another kid, so yeah they resuced Leo he's an elder Chris is a 'whitelighter' Piper's pissed etc. And Bane finally came in! lol. I hope u liked it!)


	5. Isolation

**A/n: **Chapter 5 is here! yeah! I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story! This chapter isn't the best but I hope its good enough, it's a remake of Chris-Crossed w/ Cole but its not the best but whatever I hope you enjoy is anyways! Plus its kinda short so chapter 6 will prolly be up soon!

**CHAPTER 5** **Isolation**

Phoebe looked over at Cole who was sitting on the couch playing with Phiona. She smiled slightly and enjoyed the family picture they made. Her smile widened when Phiona giggled.

"Where's the sitter?" Piper loudly exclaimed annoyance in her voice.

Prue sighed coming in behind her followed by Bane. "You know Piper, it's fine if you guys just go out, Bane and I can stay in." Prue innocently suggested.

"No, my son will not be scared by your horniness, Prue." Piper said pointing an anger finger at her.

"Piper, it's getting late, maybe we should just go." Phoebe said tarring her eyes away from Cole and Phiona.

Piper sighed annoyed and muttered something under her breath. "Fine, let's go! Prue you can watch the kids, at least try to watch them at least." Piper muttered going over to Cole and Phoebe.

"Are you guys ready?"

"As we ever will be." Cole muttered standing up and setting Phiona on the ground.

"Daddy? Where are you and mommy going?" Phiona whined looking at her parents.

"Phoebe and I are going out with your auntie Piper." Cole said bending down and hugging her.

"We'll see you later, be good for auntie Prue and Bane." Phoebe said bending down next to Cole.

Phiona giggled and nodded. "I'll try."

"Where's Wyatt?" Prue asked looking over at Piper.

"Here, he's down early. Call me on my cell if anything goes weird." Piper said handing her older sister the baby monitor. "He had a long day." Piper added looking over at Phiona who seemed to be bouncing off the walls.

"Why is this one so energetic though?"

"Sugar." Phoebe muttered glaring at Cole. "Cole thought it'd be nice to get her ice-cream after day care today."

"Oh." Everyone said in unison looking at the new couple.

"Poor Bane and Prue." Piper said shaking her head sadly, then smiling up at them, "good luck." Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand and dragged her out of the house with Cole following after them smiling when he felt Phoebe grab his own hand.

"Alone at last." Prue said giggling and moving closer to Bane who smiled down at her.

"Ew! Kissing is gross! Mommy and Daddy kiss and I gag a little! Hey do you wanna play a game? I wanna play a game! Please auntie Prue! And Soon-to-be Uncle Bane! Cause you guys are going to have lotsa babies and I'll take care of them! That's what Auntie Piper said at least to mommy, but she said another word for it, it was—"

"ok no more sugar tonight." Prue said quitting the little girl off and picking her up. "Lets go cool down."

Phiona giggled, "ok."

* * *

It had been several weeks since Cole had moved in with them, officially that is. But this was the first time they had gotten to go out. There was demon after demon coming after them for weeks now and finally they all (except Prue and Bane) got to go out for a little while at P3. Phoebe had a good time joking around with Cole and Piper seemed to have fun talking about her new fireman and serving drinks to costumers. 

Until Chris came along and complained about the next demon. "Maybe you should go talk to him." Phoebe suggested after yet another one of his all work and no play speeches.

Piper glared at her younger sister then nodded, "fine." Piper sighed getting ready to talk to their whitelighter when she opened the door and found a women sucking him of his powers. "You know no work and no—" Piper started and raising her hands to blow her up.

She ran over to Chris to check how he was and when she saw he was ok to stand she helped him out of the club grabbing Phoebe and Cole before leaving and heading home.

"What happened you were only gone for 2 hours?" Prue asked as they came into the house.

"Well...Leo! What are you doing here?" Piper asked looking around the room.

"I came down to visit Wyatt." Leo replied looking at the four.

Cole glanced down at Phoebe who shrugged in reply and grabbed his hand, "we'll go check the book for whatever happened with Chris, where's Phiona?"

"Sleeping." Prue called after her youngest sister.

"If you wake her you two are dealing with her!"

"She's our kid." Phoebe muttered to Cole as they went up the stairs.

Cole laughed quietly, "she really is."

Phoebe smiled back at him.

"Come on Cole! Phoebe! I think he's getting worse or something!" Prue yelled downstairs.

Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes, "it's like this whole thing is none stop." she muttered looking over at Cole who rolled his eyes.

"I kinda missed it. I mean, since when do I get to kick ass with the Charmed Ones? Oh wait, we've been doing that for the past what...4 weeks?"

Phoebe mock glared at him, "bit your tongue!"

Cole laughed and wrapped his arms around her. In the last couple of weeks since he had moved in with them they were slowly getting used to being with each other again, and trusting each other again, it didn't hurt that Phiona was constantly pulling them together either.

"I love you." Cole muttered in her ear sending a shiver down Phoebes back, that didn't hurt either, how he always said he loved her even when she never said it back to him.

She knew she had loved Cole at one point, and she was pretty sure the feelings towards him were being uncovered pretty quick, but she didn't want anything to move too quickly.

Phoebe smiled at him, "I know." she whispered setting her hands on the book and slowly flipping through it.

Too bad things were moving quick and Phoebe was pretty sure something drastic would happen soon.

"What do you think it was that attacked Chris?" she asked looking over at Cole.

He shrugged, "I dunno what did Piper say it was?"

"A women attacked Chris and, like, flew into a bird or something." Phoebe said shrugging looking through the book.

Cole placed a hand on the book to stop Phoebe from turning the page when it zoomed across the room.

"Crap." Phoebe muttered going over to get it.

"I forgot, sorry." Cols said looking at his hand that had touched the book.

Phoebe glanced over at him when she was looking through the book. "Its ok, Cole, it's not your fault your just...you." she said shrugging it off even though it still bothered her.

"Did you find it?" Prue asked walking into the attic.

"No, is there anything else we can go on?" Phoebe asked.

Prue shook her head, "all Piper said was she had her hand in his chest and looked like she was sucking him of something. When Piper blew her away all she did was turn into smoke."

"The smoke looked like a bird!" Piper added coming into the attic with Leo and Chris behind her.

"I'm fine! She's gone you vanquished her." Chris yelled walking in. "Do you see a scratch here? No! Now, lets do something more useful."

"Chris your not fine, she tried to kill you." Phoebe yelled crossing her arms.

"Are you sure it wasn't a darklighter?" Leo asked.

Piper shook her head, "but what else would be after a whitelighter?" she asked.

"I'm fine, now if you don't mind I have some work to do." Chris yelled stalking out of the room.

Leo looked at the three sisters and demon.

"He's not telling the truth." Leo said shaking his head.

"Maybe there's nothing to tell," Prue said shrugging. "Well it doesn't matter now because Bane and me are going to go out, since you guys are back so early." Prue said walking out the door.

Phoebe looked over at Cole, "what time is it?"

"A little after 12:30." he said glancing at his watch.

"You wanna go see a 1 o'clock movie?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Can we? Are move theaters even open that late?"

Phoebe laughed, "if you look in the right spot."

Cole smiled when she grabbed for his hand and they walked out the door together. Piper and Leo watched them leave when the doorbell rang.

"Your just going to let them go?" Leo asked standing up to go get the door.

"They have lives too—"

"I'll get it you can keep checking the book."

"Wait Leo–no!" Piper yelled as he orbed down to the front door. Piper shook her head and hurried downstairs hoping Greg and Leo didn't have enough time with each other to do any damage.

* * *

"The women that attacked Chris is called a Phoenix." Leo said to the first person that would listen to him, in this case Cole.

"Really? Aren't they a family of assassin witches who are powerful? The source sometimes like to use them do his work." Cole said shrugging. "What does that have to do with Chris? And why are you telling me?"

"Prue and Bane didn't come home last night, Piper came in late, and Phoebe took Phoina to the park." Leo said shrugging.

Cole nodded his head and sat down across from Leo, "ok, well where's Chris we should probably tell him. The coven doesn't stop till they finish the job." Cole said.

Leo nodded, "yea."

They got up to go find Chris when the familiar sound of orbs filled the room and a thud shook the floor.

"Chris!" Leo yelled going over to him. "Go call the girls, I'll try and heal him." Leo said as Cole shimmered out to find Phoebe and Prue.

About an hour later Cole returned with Prue and Phoebe, Piper came down a few minutes after Cole left to witness Leo not being able to heal Chris.

They had stood there awkwardly watching Chris toss and turn when Cole shimmered in with Phiona, Phoebe and Prue.

"Bianca." Chris muttered under his breath.

"Whose Bianca?" Leo asked confused.

"The little girl in the apartment." Prue said turning to Phoebe.

"He loves her." Phoebe whispered feeling the waves vibrate off his limp body.

Everyone looked at each other wondering what else Christopher Perry wasn't telling them.


	6. Confession

**A/n:** ok! this is a SUPER fast post! cause I wanted to get it up before I went on my spring break! Put ill prolly update again during spring break too. I really wanted to get it up before I left for New York. And I am. Kinda. Packing talking and typing ALL at the same time. lol. ok! Heres chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:** _**Confession**_

Piper stared at Wyatt and Phiona playing together, she couldn't believe that she still allowed them to be up, it was _way_ past their bedtime, but it had just been such a long weird day.

They had found out that Chris was half witch, half whitelighter, and we was in love with his kidnapper, Bianca. After they had brought him back he said little then went to bed, Phoebe had muttered something about feeling sadness for his loss, but Piper was caught up in the fact that he was half and half.

Piper found that strange, he was so secretive and sometimes she had an odd feeling that they were related in this 'future' of his. Piper rubbed her eyes and looked at her watched, almost 2:30 am.

She shook her head looking at the two kids who looked like they wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. She contemplated picking them up and putting them to bed, but she didn't want to walk past the couch where Leo was sleeping. She felt all awkward around him now that he knew she was having sex with Greg. But hidden deep in her heart she felt a little pleasure at making him jealous. Piper smiled sadly at the thought of Leo and their complicated relationship and went over to Wyatt and Phiona.

"Time for bed, you too."

They looked at her with big eyes and Phiona couldn't help but let a yawn out.

"No!" she whined as Piper picked Wyatt up then her.

"Yes, your parents are already in bed, now lets scoot."

Phiona made a moaning noise and sighed irritated. Piper carried them upstairs and lay them to sleep then headed to her own room to go to sleep too.

It took her awhile to fall asleep thoughts of Leo and Chris were swimming in her mind until sleep finally came.

* * *

Prue woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. She looked around the room confused, she saw Bane shirtless laying next to her and looked at her alarm clock. 

6:50 am.

She shook her head and got out of bed after a few minutes of finding her clothes she went downstairs to see who was cooking. No one usually got up before her. She walked downstairs slowly and into the kitchen wondering who it was.

"Chris." she said surprised seeing him making bacon.

Chris turned around surprised, "oh, Prue."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Chris said shrugging turning back to the food he was making.

"Oh." Prue muttered, "well would you like some company?"

Chris glanced at her, "honestly? No."

"I understand, I had a boyfriend a couple years ago, and he died too. He was killed." Prue said quietly waiting to see Chris reaction.

She should've known better though, Chris was impossible to read. Chris didn't say anything just played with the food cooking in the pan.

Prue shook her head and turned away heading outside to get the newspaper, "I'm sorry, for Andy."

Prue turned around to look at him but he had turned back to cooking his food. "I'm sorry for Bianca." Prue said back walking out of the kitchen and wondering how the hell Chris knew who Andy was.

Phoebe hit her alarm clock and rolled over snuggling closer to Cole.

"I don't wanna get up." Phoebe muttered.

"I know." Cole muttered pulling her closer. They were silent for a few minutes until they heard their door open and little feet pitter-patter on the floor.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you awake?" Phiona whined climbing into their bed.

"Now we are." Phoebe muttered as Phiona lay beside her.

"Why is Chwis all sad?" Phiona asked looking at her mother with big green eyes.

Phoebe looked at Cole wondering what to say, "well, Phi, Chris...loved a girl a lot and she died." Phoebe said trying to make the situation as easy as possible.

"Is he gonna be ok? Cause what if he isn't? I heawd him saying weiwd stuff befowe."

"Like what?" Cole asked confused.

"I dunno...stuff that doesn't make sense." Phiona shrugged.

Cole looked at Phoebe and got out of bed. "I have to go get ready."

Phoebe laughed, "for what?"

"I have a job interview." Cole said smirking and heading into the bathroom.

Phoebe smiled and turned to their daughter who just rolled her eyes and left the room for Phoebe to change.

As everyone congregated in the kitchen getting ready for the days various activities Prue wondered if she should tell her sisters about Chris's weird behavior and the fact he knew who Andy was. She decided against it when Piper came in looking pissed and holding Wyatt with white liquid on the front of her shirt.

"Someone take him! I'm already late, and Wyatt is making me later." Piper yelled as Bane took Wyatt who was whimpering.

Prue shook her head and gulped down the rest of her coffee. "I gotta go, call if you need me." she said kissing everyone but Cole and heading towards her car.

Cole chuckled at her antics and set his own coffee down, "I have to go to, I wanna be earlier for my interview. I'll pick Phiona and Wyatt up at 2:30."

Phoebe smiled and kissed him as he headed the same way Prue had moments before.

"Here I'll take the two to daycare. I have nothing planned today." Bane announced looking at Phiona then Wyatt who was still in his arms.

"Good, good, I need to find another shirt, god I'm so late I have so much to do today. Times like these I wish L..." Piper trailed off sadly looking at her son then sister.

"If Chris comes down tell him to relax and take a break. I'll see you later." Piper said kissing her son, niece, and sister.

"Bye!" Phoebe said then getting up herself. "Bye, babe. Daddy's picking you up, remember."

Phiona nodded then looked at Wyatt who looked about ready to scream.

"I'll see you later, be good."

Phiona giggled. Phoebe left and Piper left a little while after her. As Piper shut the door Chris orbed in looking a little worse for wear.

"What's up with you?" Bane asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Chris said quickly dusting himself off. "Just...trying to find whatever is after Wyatt."

Bane gave him a disbelieving look then headed towards the front door.

"The sisters say take it easy." Bane yelled after him.

Chris shook his head then stopped as he heard Phiona speak up, "and don't so anything bad! Chwis! We love you! And awe sowy abwout youw giwlfwiend" Phiona cried as the door closed.

Chris found himself surprised to feel tears stinging his eyes. He thought he had gotten over this a long time ago, when she was...taken. But, coming back to the past had brought up all old feelings, this was bad.

He shook his head but couldn't get rid of the feelings that had come over him when Phiona said those words, 'we love you.' It had happened so long ago but those words triggered his memory to make it feel like yesterday. He remembered when she had said those three words for the last time. So much had happened after that, and now...now he was in the past, he could change things. Get his favorite cousin back.

But no, no, he couldn't, he was here to change one thing and that was Wyatt.

* * *

"Are you sure Chris?" Piper asked exasperated. 

"Yes can't we just go out and kill the demon?" Chris asked starting to get irritated. He looked over at Prue, Phoebe and Cole who were seated around the couch while Wyatt and Phiona played on the floor. "We need to kill this demon, in the future—"

"blah blah blah we know Chris, give it a rest." Phoebe whined leaning on Cole who wrapped an arm around her.

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'm serious, there are so many things that could tu.–make Wyatt–"

"Chris, we care about Wyatt too, but not at the expense of our social lives." Prue said rubbing her head.

Chris sighed loudly, "but—"

"Oh, Christopher better stop before you let something lose! You know how you get when your angry." A taunting voice said from the staircase.

Everyone looked towards the voice, surprised, but no one was as surprised as Chris whose mouth dropped open. "Phi?"

"What?" the little girl asked from the floor looking up at everyone's expressions.

"What?" Phoebe asked confused. "Who are you?"

The women smirked as she leaned against the banister. She was dressed in all black, black leather pants, black tank top, straight black hair, black boots, and perfectly manicured black nails. Everyone stared at her open mouth except the two kids on the floor. "Who am I?" the girl asked still smirking at them. "You should know, m–"

"No! No! You can't do that! Uh...Victoria!" Chris yelled stepping over to the girl.

The girl huffed and crossed her arms, "I can do whatever I want Christopher!" the girl called Victoria yelled.

"Stop calling me Christopher!" Chris yelled annoyed ignoring the people who were staring at them.

"Whatever, Chris." she spat.

He glared at her then started laughing, "6 years Victoria, and we are fighting."

'Victoria' shook her head not looking at him and her eyes landed on the people on the couch. "Oh look, its Phoebe, and Prue, and Piper." she said smirking and walking towards them.

They all got off the couch looking at her hesitantly.

"Who are you?" Cole asked cautiously.

She shook her head and slowly walked towards them, "don't you recognize me?" she asked smirking until Chris grabbed her arm.

"You aren't suppose to be here."

"Well he sent me." she said shrugging. "Actually no, that's kind of true, I also wanted to come see you after I saw what happened with Bianca." she said shaking her head. "Sorry, Chris, I know how much you—"

"How do you know? You weren't there! I haven't seen you since I was 16! You left us!" Chris yelled angrily.

"I did not leave you Chris! And I was there! Sometimes." She yelled at him.

Chris shook his head avoiding her stony green gaze. "How did you get here?"

"He knows I have my own magic, I'm more powerful then him in some areas." she said smugly.

Chris shook his head and asked in a low voice, "what happened to you?"

"You know what happened, Chris, don't try to stop it." she said sadly.

They were interrupted by Phoebe coming over to her, "Who. Are. You?" she asked.

The girl rolled her eyes and looked at Chris, "take a wild guess, mom."

"Phiona!" Chris yelled glaring at her. "They aren't suppose to know. You aren't suppose to be here, you're messing everything up."

"Chris, Chris, Chris, stop being so like your mother, so nerotic."

"Do you want to screw the future up?" Chris yelled angrily.

"No, but they are bound to find out sometime."

"I'm confused." Piper said interrupting them. "Your, Phiona. As in that Phiona," she pointed to the little girl sitting on the floor.

"Yes, I'm Phiona the one and only!" Phiona said smirking happily.

"Phi, you have to leave."

"No way! I'm here to support my favorite cousin! I mean, Wyatt will be pissed if I don't bring you back." Phiona said smiling as she watched Chris's face go from angry to horrified.

"PHIONA! CONSEQUENCES!"

"Oh shut up, Chris." Phiona said waving him up. "Yeah, your son's a power hungry freak in the future. The future I came from at least, unless I just totally screwed it up."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked totally confused.

"I'm talking about your evil son, Wyatt." Phiona said pointing to the little boy looking up innocently of all of them. "That's why Chris is here." Phiona said shrugging.

"How can we trust you?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Cause I'm your niece and Chris is your—"

"Phiona! Leave! Now!" Chris yelled irritated.

"No!" Phiona said stomping her foot and acting like a 3 year old.

"Phiona, you just ruined the whole future by letting them know that information, now I have to clean it up." Chris said running a hand threw his hair.

Phiona shook her head then looked at her parents who were standing stolk still. "Hey, maybe, if I just screwed the future up I screwed up what happens in 16 years. Sorry for coming to see you Chris." Phiona said looking down at the floor guilty for coming to see her cousin.

"Phiona..." Chris started as Phiona shimmered away.

(A/n: it took an interesting turn didn't it? I hope it wasn't TOO confusing! If it is I can fix it I guess. Next chapter will be up soon! I swear! Tell me if u like it, cause it was a good idea in my head but on the internet I'm not so sure. hope u liked it! and im sry it took so long!)


	7. Explosion

**A/n:** Hola! Yes I am updating early! I didn't even go to the end of the month before I uploaded Chapter 7! So I would like to say thank u to everyone who has been reviewing! i love it alot! and everyone seems to like this story! So thank you to everyone reading! what else...there might be some mistakes in here, I'm not sure, but I hope its good and likeable! Thankx again for the reviews!

**CHAPTER 7: Explosion**

"Chris?" Piper asked turning to him.

He could tell she was behind mad, "mind telling us what that whole_ thing_ was about?"

He stared at her debating. He knew that tone of voice well, she was stating the question to be asked but her tone was demanding.

"Well..." Chris started staring at Phoebe then Cole. "I can't..."

"WHAT? WHY!?" Piper yelled finally exploding.

"Tell you." he finished staring at Phoebe and Cole.

"Then who can you tell?" Piper asked irritated.

"Phoebe and Cole." Chris said taking a deep breath in.

"Why only them?" Prue asked confused.

"Because it has everything to do with them."

"Fine but make it fast." Piper muttered.

"It won't be fast." Chris mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Whatever, I'm taking Wyatt to the park." Piper said lifting her son up pausing when she looked at Phiona who looked so sweet and innocent. Suddenly Piper got up and left as Prue followed them glancing hesitantly at the young man, her sister, and the demon.

"What the hell was that whole thing about?" Cole growled glaring at him. "And how do you know her?"

"She's my cousin." Chris blurted out. "That was Phiona you just saw. Exactly the same person as that one over there." he said pointing to the little girl. "She I guess came from the future. I haven't seen her in a very long time." Chris said pausing and looking at his relatives.

"Woaw woaw woaw! Back up!" Phoebe said waving her hands around. "Whose kid are you?"

"I'm...Piper's son."

"Just Pipers?" Cole asked amused. "You mean she's asexual now?"

Chris glared at his uncle. "No I'm Piper and _Leo_'s son. Happy?"

"Yes." Cole said smirking as Phoebe hit him lightly.

"So your Piper and Leo's son?" Phoebe asked so many things swimming through her head everything seemed to click into place.

"Yes."

"You know there getting divorced, right? And you did that?"

"Yes! I know what I did."

"Your weird you know that? Most kids want to keep their parents together not break them up."

"I did it because it needed to be done. And I only have a few weeks for them to...get together."

Cole laughed at his choice for words.

"Can we stay on topic?" Phoebe cut in. "What's up with...Phiona?"

"She's...I haven't seen her since I was 16."

"What happened to her?" Phoebe asked a little afraid to know.

Chris took a deep breath in. "Ok, well...when I'm 14 a terrible event occurs—"

"what event?" Cole asked leaning in curiously.

"I can't tell you." Chris said shaking it off. "So this terrible event occurs—"

"why can't you tell us?" Cole cut in.

"Because! Future consequences!"

"Why do you say that so much? What's the big deal? We'll just change it!"

"Exactly! You can't change it."

"Well if its terrible wouldn't you _want_ someone to change it?"

"No!"

"So you want the terrible even to occur then? What happens? Leo leaves or something? Yeah, I've noticed you don't like him. Or does something happened to Piper? Does she die?"

"Stop! Let me go on with the story! No wonder Phiona is so annoying." Chris muttered.

Cole laughed at him, "is she like me in the future?"

"Cole! Stop! Let him go on!" Phoebe said trying to hide a smile.

"Fine, fine." Cole said rolling his eyes.

"So when I'm 14 this terrible event occurs and Wyatt...goes a little power hungry. He starts to get more powerful and he turns...evil." Chris takes another breath in not looking at their faces. "So he turns evil and slowly everything else gets worse. Leo starts getting...different. You guys—"

"We're married?" it was Phoebe's turn to interrupt.

Chris rolls his eyes, "yes! Can I go on?"

"Fine, I was just asking." Phoebe muttered.

"Everything turns different and...evil. But another set of three witches emerge from this family—"

"who are they?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why—"

"how many times do I have to say it? FC."

"What's FC?" Cole asked confused.

"He's using teen lingo now, like LoL." Phoebe whispered watching Chris look eerily like his mother when she was pissed.

"Oh." Cole muttered.

"So 3 witches emerge but still people in this family are getting worse. 2 yrs go by with lots of pain and death. In that time Phiona meets a guy, he's a demon."

"Hm...where have I heard that before?" Phoebe muttered.

"Phoebe!" Chris yelled and started speaking the rest of the story louder. "She meets a guy whose a demon and he captures her bring her down to the Underworld where she's been living since...a half hour ago when I just saw her."

"He takes her?" Phoebe asked looking over towards the 3 year old.

"Uh...yeah." Chris said sighing.

"Wow. So should we forbid her to date?"

"No! It's unstoppable! All of what I just told will happen!"

"Not if we stop it!"

"Phoebe! No! You can't stop it 3 major things happen 1) someone dies 2) Wyatt turns evil 3) Phiona becomes queen of the underworld! End of story! It's all happening wither we life it or not!" Chris yelled tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"It doesn't have to happen, Chris." Grown up Phiona's said drifting to them. "Ever think of what will happen if it doesn't happen? If she doesn't die?" Phiona whispered coming over to them.

"I thought you left?" Chris sniffled.

"Do I ever say what I mean?" Phiona said laughing quietly.

"No." Chris muttered.

"sounds like somone else I know." Cole muttered as Phoebe looked over at him.

"Good, now go get Piper and Prue, you need to tell them some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like that you need to be born for one thing! Tell Leo and Piper to bang pronto so they can have—"

"Incoming!" Piper yelled as blue orbs appeared in the living room.

"What? What?" Phoebe yelled looking around. "What's the matter?"

"Darklighter!" Piper yelled looking at the little boy in her arms. "Good job Wyatt! Mommy's so proud!" Piper said referring to Wyatt orbing her there.

"Where's—"

"thanks Leo." Prue said orbing in with Leo.

"What happened?" Chris asked looking at them.

"I orbed over to the Park to see Wyatt and a darklighter attacked us there." Leo said looking at his little son.

"What do you think he wanted?" Cole asked looking at them.

"I dunno, to kill me or Wyatt I'm not sure." Leo said looking at them then his eyes going over to big Phiona. "Who are—"

"Long story basically I am your niece." Phiona said smirking.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"This is Phiona. She came from that pretty place called the future." Phoebe said smiling.

"Wow." Leo said looking at Chris the Phiona.

"You know Uncle Leo you're a lot different now then you are in my future. At least the one I can remember." Phiona said smirking. "I mean you might have gotten worse from when I left, or better who knows." she added looking at Chris. "Do you know, Chris? Tell me what was your—"

"Phiona! Shut up!" Chris yelled glaring at her.

"What's going on here?" Leo asked suspiciously.

But no one got a chance to answer when the darklighter orbed in and shot an arrow. Before anyone knew what was happening there was a big explosion and when Prue woke up Piper nor Leo were anywhere to be found.

(A/n: yeah! I got to the part where Piper and Leo disappear in...I think its the courtship of Wyatts father. The one were CHris almost disappears! yeah. SO how was it? reviews anyone?)


	8. Observation

**A/n:** Thank you! Everyone! for the awesome reviews! I feel like I haven't updated in awhile. Oh well. I am now! Here's chapter 8...wow. Short Author's note. Well thankx for the reviews!

**CHAPTER 8:** **Observation**

"What the hell? Where did they go?" Phoebe yelled looking around the room frustrated.

"They couldn't have gone far." Prue reasoned.

"Or they could've and are dead right now." Phoebe countered running a hand through her hair.

"How's everyone else?" Prue asked looking around at the little group who was dusting themselves off.

"I'm fine, I guess. I could be worse." Chris muttered glancing over at both Phiona's. "How are you?"

"Well, basically, Chris, I can't really die. At least not by a Darklighter." Phiona spat then looking at her younger self and parents. "What about you two?"

"We're fine." Phoebe and Cole said in unison.

"Uh...good." Phiona said trying out a smile on lips.

It looked slightly foreign on her features, but Phoebe ignored that. She wanted her daughter to be happy, she didn't want to think of anything else.

Phoebe glanced over at Cole and noticed he was holding Phiona a little closer then necessary.

"Where do you think they went?" Prue asked looking around the room.

"They couldn't have gone far, or atleast if they do, they could have some death sex." Chris muttered running a hand through his hair.

"What?" Phoebe asked freaking out. "What?" she asked again looking around the room wondering if anyone else heard her.

"Death sex, when your dying you have a moment of sexual—"

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Phoebe yelled covering her ears. "Where did you hear that?"

"Uh...you." Chris said slightly smirking at his aunt who scowled.

"I don't wanna know."

"I do!" Cole piped up earning a glare from Phoebe.

Prue laughed at the two of them and scanned the room. "They are gone." she remarked a pain in her voice.

"We'll get them back, we always do." Phoebe said smiling encouragingly at her sister. "Do you two know anything?"

"FC." Chris muttered running a hand through his hair and going into the kitchen as everyone watched him.

"That boy has some issues." Cole mumbled shifting Phiona. "Come on Kiddo, lets put you a Wyatt in the play pen, mommy and daddy need to figure out where the whitelighter and auntie Piper went." Cole said taking Wyatt's hand and taking them both upstairs.

Phoebe sighed, watching them when she was interrupted by grown Phiona.

"It's cute, you know."

Phoebe turned towards her adult size daughter and gave her a confused look. "What's cute?"

"Daddy." Phoebe whispered. "How he is now, I mean, not that he's bad or anything in the future, he's just...gentler."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked glancing up the stairs.

"Listen, in my future, I don't really care about that consequence bullshit, so listen here, daddy's good, don't go through all that bad bullshit you do before...someone is born. Say 'yes' the first time he proposes and you'll stop a lot of pain and time. Just listen to your heart all the way and get married, don't think or contradict yourself. If you believe in him he's a great person, don't give up on him, it's like giving up on a druggie. Don't give up on life either, and please tell me everyday that boys will use you for something or another, I don't want to get hurt, again." Phiona said ending in some tears.

Phoebe bit her lip and opened her arms to her daughter. "I won't let you get hurt, not ever again, sweetie."

And Phiona cried into her mothers arms for the first time in many years.

* * *

Piper woke up in her bed the next day feeling tired and sore. Yesterday's events came rushing back to her in waves and she couldn't help but gasp.

She and Leo...again.

She shook her head and curled herself into a fetal position.

She and Leo.

Leo and her.

Piper and Leo.

They had, had sex.

Again.

When she promised herself that once they were divorced they wouldn't be doing...that! But they did.

Damn his dying self!

Piper moaned putting her head in a pillow and rolled out of bed. She went downstairs after checking on Wyatt to see if he was still asleep, he was. She was surprised to see who was standing in the kitchen looking innocent enough, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Piper." Chris said smiling at her.

"Uh...hi Chris." Piper said smiling a little confused.

"Um...Piper, can we talk about something?" he asked setting his cup of coffee down.

Piper looked around and itched her head begging for more time to answer that question. He seemed to be acting a little strangely, as if it wasn't really him. Then an idea came over Piper, what if it wasn't him? What if it was a crazy demon going to kill her?

"Are you Chris?"

He looked just as confused as she felt then he let out a little forced laugh.

"Who else would I be! Can we talk, seriously?"

Piper looked around then nodded after a minute. "Sure."

"Good, cause I want you to hear this from me." he said motioning for her to sit at the table.

"Ok, what do you have to tell me?" she asked looking into his blue eyes.

* * *

The adult Phiona sat in the parlor looking at an album full of pictures. She smiled at each of them taking time to look at each one carefully carving them into her mind.

"What are you doing?"

Phiona jumped a foot and set the album down. "Nothing." she said smoothing her hair out and smiling at the male.

"Your doing something." he remarked smirking at her. "Nothing is something." he added going to sit across from her.

"Where's mom? And...little me?" Phiona asked looking at Cole.

"Park." he answered. "After yesterday's events I guess she needed mother-daughter time." he said shrugging. "Where's everyone else?" he added looking around the mostly empty house.

"Chris is talking with Auntie Piper, about...her pregnancy."

"How's she taking it?"

"I don't know, so far, good I guess, no yelling." Phiona said shrugging. "But, I think he's skating around it. It was only my idea he even told her. But he had to face facts." she said shrugging and smiling at her father.

Cole returned the smile and glanced at the album. "Is it weird?" he finally asked looking at her.

"Is what weird?" she asked.

"Seeing your past. Seeing your parent's not even married."

Phiona laughed a little. "You don't get married for a long time, not till I'm about 10."

Cole was surprised at the information.

"In my time, when you first asked, I was...well young. And she said no. Then you left again, but for not as long, and you come back to see mom's pregnant again...oh! Chris is gonna be mad!" Phiona announced glancing towards the kitchen. "Pretend you didn't hear that."

Cole smirked. "Your secrets safe with me."

"Good." Phiona said tucking some hair behind her ear. "I hope it's going ok."

"It's probably going fine." Cole said.

Just as he finished his sentence though they heard yelling and Piper storming out with a frustrated Chris behind her.

"My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell! I swear, I'm your son, Piper." Chris yelled as Piper headed upstairs.

Chris sighed irritated looking over at Cole and Phiona who sat on the couch looking confused.

"What happened?" Phiona muttered looking at her cousin.

"She didn't believe me." Chris mumbled walking out the door and slamming it behind him.


	9. Sensation

**A/n:** Ahh Summer you can always update during Summer! Sometimes. lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 8. I'm almost done w/ the story, I just need to figure out how to end it...here's chapter 9!

**CHAPTER 9:** **_Sensation _**

Phiona glanced around the room she hadn't been in, in years. It was weird being in a place from the past and seeing what it would be like in the future. She went over to the bed she was suppose to be staying in and sat down.

This was Chris and Wyatt's room in the future, she thought looking around at it and already seeing the rock posters and posters of 'hott babes.' She spent so much time in this room growing up looking at those pictures and listening to music or Wyatt complain about Chris or vice versa.

She felt sad suddenly for little her and having to go through everything she went through. If Chris wasn't such a stick in the mud she would warn her or at least argue about it with him for hours to tell little Phiona.

Of course Chris was going through his own personal crisis at the moment and arguing with him wouldn't be fun. Piper was still in denial that she could be pregnant, especially with Chris. Phiona took her shoes off and curled into a ball on the bed to rest.

When she finally closed her eyes she had the sensation that she hadn't slept in years and in a way she hadn't. Who could sleep with everything going on around her 24/7? Especially death? Closing her eyes tighter to not think about those things she finally fell asleep for what seemed like the first time in years.

* * *

"How's Piper?" Prue asked a few days after they found out Piper was Chris' mom. She sat at the table next to Bane sipping mint tea and looking at the paper. To Phoebe she looked like the most relaxed person ever, of course looks could be deceiving.

"Fine, I don't know. Remember that time she got her new power and wouldn't come out her room until Leo went in there?"

"Yeah." Prue said glancing at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it's worse. Especially because Leo won't be coming to the rescue."

"Is he never coming back?" Bane asked suddenly looking at Phoebe then Prue.

Phoebe bit her lip not knowing how to answer it, then looked to her older sister to help her out.

"We don't know, sweetie." Prue muttered taking Bane's hand in her own. "He might be, maybe, he does have...two sons to think about now." Prue added trying to make her boyfriend happy.

Bane looked down then stood up, "I'll see you guys later...I gotta go do some stuff."

Prue watched him go, hurt he wasn't talking to her.

"I feel bad." Phoebe muttered sitting across from her sister.

"I know, but what can we do? Besides its not our fault Leo's a complete jackass for leaving his wife, sisters that loved him, kids, and a really good friend!" Prue said angrily hitting the table with the newspaper. "We are all hurting from Leo's departure! And does he even acknowledge it! No! And now this whole Piper pregnancy thing is going to add to the sadness of Leo's leaving! What the F—Chris!" Prue said smiling when she saw her grown nephew.

Chris raised an eyebrow at her, "don't let me stop you ranting about Leo." Chris said smirking at her.

"We weren't...how are you?" Prue asked.

"Fine, besides the fact my mother hates me." Chris said sitting next to Phoebe.

"She doesn't hate you."

"Yes, she does. You didn't see her when I told her."

"She didn't—"

"Chris?"

All three looked at the voice that had said his name from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Chris asked hesitant to approach his mother.

"Can I talk to you?" Piper asked quietly wringing her hands.

"Ok." he said walking towards her. They walked out of the room together with Phoebe and Prue looking after them.

"She finally came out." Phoebe muttered.

"She would come out eventually, she has to take care of Wyatt and the club." Prue muttered going back to the paper.

"I wish we could do more..." Phoebe muttered standing up.

"Where are you going?" Prue asked looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Cole's still sleeping so that means Phiona's gonna wake him up soon and I don't want him to freak out or anything."

"Why would he freak out?"

"He's not used to little girls crawling into bed with him to wake him up. I don't want him going all...Balthazar on her. That would freak her out." Phoebe said heading out the door.

Prue shook her head and went back to drinking her tea when big Phiona appeared in front of her making her yelp and spit tea out everywhere.

"Holy Crap Phiona!" Prue yelled angrily whipping split tea up.

"What?" Phiona asked sitting down and smiling at her aunt. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" she asked a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

Prue sent her a death glare and continued to clean. "You could walked down the stairs like everyone else."

Prue muttered. "No can do, Chris and Piper were in the hall and I didn't want to disrupt them."

"Of course." Prue said looking at her fully grown niece. "So, Phiona, how did you sleep?"

"You can cut the bullshit, I know you don't want to hear about how I slept, but since you asked I slept fine." Phiona said smiling at her aunt. "Ask me something you really want to know. You were never the type to make small talk, Auntie Prue." Phiona added.

"You're like Cole, you know that." Prue said after a short pause.

"So I've been told." Phiona said quietly. "Maybe that's how I ended up the King of the Underworld's bitch." she said lightly earning another glare. "It wasn't my fault I was taken, you know." Phiona added quietly. "I was kidnaped, it pretty much sucked, I hated it down there, and I still do."

"Why did they take you?"

"I got in it with the wrong crowd and no one was here to save me."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you." Phiona said sadness etched in her voice.

"Why?"

Phiona laughed, "it's the one thing I won't talk about, ever. You'll see in a few years."

"Can you tell me anything else about the future."

"You have kids." Phiona said nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How many?"

"Nope, that's all I'm telling you."

"Why?"

"Chris will kill me."

"No he won't! With who?"

Phiona laughed, "I'll give you a wild guess."

"I don't know, who!?"

"Your already with him." Phiona said standing up and heading out the door leaving Prue smiling to herself.

* * *

"Cole, wake up." Phoebe said trying to wake her boyfriend up. He moaned and rolled over. She giggled and hugged him to get him up. "Cole..."

"Phoebe..." he said back. "Where's the morning alarm?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where's Phiona jumping in our bed?"

"Big or little?"

Cole laughed, "little, of course."

Phoebe giggled again.

"I can't really imagine big Phiona jumping in our bed." he added.

"Me neither." Phoebe said quietly.

"So, where is she?" he asked again looking around the room.

"Still sleeping I guess." Phoebe said shrugging. "She usually never sleeps this late." Phoebe said frowning. "I'm gonna go check on her." she said after a minute.

"Yeah..." Cole said getting up and walking with her. They opened hers and Wyatt's room to find it completely empty.

"Where's Wyatt? And Phiona?" Phoebe said her voice shaking.

"I'll go find Piper." Cole said his fists clenched. He walked down the hall in pissed as hell wanting to know where his kid was.

"Where's Phiona?" he asked Chris when he saw him.

"Sleeping?" Chris asked confused as to why his uncle was so pissed.

"Did anyone take her or Wyatt—"

"Wyatt's gone too?" Chris asked looking behind up for his mother. "Does Piper know?"

"I was just gonna tell her." Cole said angrily.

"Piper!" Chris yelled behind him.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked confused coming out of her room.

"Where's Wyatt and Phiona?"

"How should I know?" Piper asked confused. "They were sleeping last time I saw them."

"Well not anymore." Phoebe said coming up behind Cole. "They aren't in their—"

Laughter made her stop mid-sentence and the air shimmered and blue orbs appeared.

"What the hell?" Piper said angrily crossing her arms.

Phiona and Wyatt appeared smiling at the adults. "What's the matter?" she asked looking at her parents angry faces.

"Where did you go?"

"Me and Wyatt wanted to go on an adventure." Phiona said pouting.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Phoebe said bending down to look at Phiona.

"Ever." Piper added.

"Do not leave this house without asking first, we thought you'd been taken." Cole said bending down next to Phoebe.

"That's a swilly idea, daddy! Who'd want to take uth?" Phiona said giggling and hugging her parents. "Can we have ice cream for breakfast?"

Cole and Phoebe glanced at each other, knowing they would have to do a lot of discipline with this child.


	10. Destruction

**A/n:** So there are a few more chapters to this story and originally I was going to make a sequel to this story...what do you think? Anyway! here's chapter 10 thankx for the reviews I hope you like this one...was there something else...I think it seems kinda rushed personally, but...

**CHAPTER 10: Destruction**

"Marriage?" Phoebe asked staring at the little black velvet box.

"Marriage?" she asked again still staring at the little box.

"MARRIAGE!" she said setting the box down in frustration.

Cole had a little black box in his briefcase. Did that mean what she thought it meant? Did it mean—

"whose getting married?" Prue asked walking into her sisters room.

Phoebe pointed to the box without thinking making her older sister gasp.

"Marriage?" Prue asked looking at her sister. "Cole? And you?" Prue whispered. "Married?"

Phoebe nodded looking at the box again.

"Wow." Prue said sitting on the bed. "Wow." she repeated just as Cole came in.

"Hey, Piper asked for you, too. Something about Chris and Phiona." he looked at the two girls then at his open briefcase.

"Oh." he said looking at Phoebe.

"I...will leave you guys alone." Prue said making a hasty retreat.

"Well, I was going to ask you later, but nows good." Cole muttered getting on one knee and taking the box. "Phoebe—"

"Wait! Cole, are you sure? I mean, with everything going on—"

"Phoebe, I love you, I have for a very long time. Don't make this harder then it has to be."

Phoebe bit her lip and watched her boyfriend propose to her.

"Phoebe Halliwell, will you marry me?"

Phoebe blushed and smiled, "of course." she said giving him a watery smile as he put the ring on her finger.

"Cute." Phiona said once they were all done with the kisses and the hugging. She was leaning against the door frame and smirking.

"Finally, now I get to go home." she said walking in.

"Go home?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Yep, I was only here to make sure you two got hitched."

"What?" Phoebe asked confused looking between her grown daughter and boyfriend.

"In my time it takes you too forever to get together. I'm just helping you too get together faster, too maybe pervent...I changed the past, something things won't happen now that I changed the past. My time here is done." Phiona said smiling at them. "Remember, two things when I grow up. Only let me date humans and watch me constantly for anything. Please try and protect me as much as you can and...talk to me." she said giving them a watery smile before shimmering away.

"We didn't even get to hug her." Phoebe muttered in a daze at all the information she had just taken in. Most of it went in one ear and out the other, except for the talk to me part. She figured she talked to her daughter enough as it was...

"That was a little strange." Cole muttered staring at the same spot as Phoebe.

"Maybe she's not really gone." Phoebe said wipping a few tears away.

"She's gone." Chris said coming in. "She went back to being the Underworld's Queen..." Chris said sighing and looking at the couple. "You'd better go downstairs." he added looking at his future-uncle.

"Why?" Phoebe asked confused.

"She's pregnant."

"We know that."

"Well she just found it out. She doesn't want to tell Leo." Cole said looking at Phoebe in his arms.

"Why not? He's the father!" Phoebe asked stunned by her sisters logic.

"I don't want to tell her to tell Leo either...he's done enough." Chris said a tone of anger underlining the lightness of his voice. Phoebe gave him a weird look and headed downstairs leaving Cole and Chris alone.

"Why don't you want Leo to know?" Cole asked suspiciously.

Chris shrugged not looking at him.

"What did Leo do in the future?"

"You mean Phiona didn't tell you?" Chris bit out angrily.

Cole shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Leo's fine. I'm fine. I just think that telling Leo Piper's pregnant isn't the best idea." Chris said coldly.

"Chris..." Cole started staring at the boy.

He got the distinct feeling Chris was going to cry, and he surely didn't want to be there for that, but they were family.

"Look, Cole, you're my uncle I get that, but...I don't want to tell you. It has to do with something that goes on in the future. If I tell you it will—"

"Future consequences. But Chris it seems to be happening now, it seems to be effecting you, _now. _So why don't you tell me."

"I just...you were there for Phiona her whole life right up until she was taken. She complained about it constantly saying she wasn't free and whatnot but...I was jealous. You were there for me too cause you're my uncle but...Leo...he just wasn't there for me. He was there for everyone else, mom, Wyatt, his charges, everyone but me. He ignored me. Why should my mother tell him about a son he doesn't even want? A son he'll ignore for his whole life right up until...the point is he doesn't deserve to know about me."

"Chris...that was in your future, it could be different now."

"How? How could it be different? He's the same person. He still hates me. How can it be different?" Chris said angrily.

"Chwis?"

The two men turned around to see the little girl whose older version had disappeared minutes before. They smiled at her when she smiled and reached her arms up for Chris to hold her.

"I think someone needs a hug." she said hugging his leg when he didn't pick her.

Cole watched Chris facial expression and found himself feeling sorry for his nephew and surprised at the tears that rolled down his face when Phiona hugged him.

---------

The three of them went downstairs in a stony silence to find the sisters talking in low voices about Piper's upcoming pregnancy.

"Piper, you need to tell him." Prue said looking over to Bane playing with Wyatt.

Piper shook her head and crossed her arms, "it was hard for him to leave Wyatt how will it be when he has to leave _two_ sons, huh?"

"He still needs to know." Phoebe said glancing over at Cole.

Piper looked over at Chris who shook his head, "it's Chris' decision."

"Honestly? I don't want him to know." Chris said stubbornly.

"Why not? What is the big deal?!" Prue asked angrily just as blue orbs appeared next to her.

"The big deal is that Phiona needs to leave." Leo said when he finally appeared. "Where is she?"

"Which Phiona?" Cole asked staring at the angel.

"In her time, in the Underworld it's creating chaos the more she's away." Leo said looking around. "Where is Phiona?" he asked again.

"She left." Phoebe said looking at her brother-in-law.

She slide her gaze over to Piper who was covering her stomach with both hands. Phoebe could tell she was showing a little. When did that happen?

It was deadly silent as everyone looked at Leo who hadn't noticed until he stopped looking for Phiona.

"What's going on?" he asked cautiously.

He turned his gaze to Piper who gave him an innocent shrug, then slide her gaze to Chris.

"Leo, I have to tell you something." she said quietly grabbing his arm and making room for him on the couch.

"What?" he asked looking at everyone else.

"I'm pregnant, with Chris." she said quietly looking at him.

He looked back at her in a daze for a minute then exploded.

"Your pregnant with Chris' baby!" he yelled getting up and strolling over to Chris his robes flowing behind him.


	11. Imagination

**A/n:** I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. This has been an amazing story to write and there is a sequel soon, if anyone wants to read!

**CHAPTER 11: Imagination**

"What? What? No! Ew!" Chris shrieked running from his father. "I'm not—"

"I'm going to kill you!" Leo yelled. "I trusted you to protect my family and you, you—"

"Chris! Is your son!" Prue yelled grabbing Leo's robs.

"What?" Leo asked calming down a little. "What?" he asked again looked confused at everyone. "My son?"

"Yes, your son!" Piper said glaring then going over to Chris. "And don't attack him_ ever_ again!" she added taking Chris' arm.

Leo opened his mouth feeling embarrassed but was cut off by Cole.

"Congratulations." Cole said smiling and slapping him on the back. "You finally know." he added taking his hand off when Leo glared at him.

"Were you not going to tell me?" Leo asked looking towards Piper.

He noticed the color rise to her cheeks and inside he fumed.

"You weren't going to tell me!" he cried feeling hurt. "I'm Chris' father and you weren't going to tell me!" he repeated sitting down heavily on the couch. "Why?" he whispered looking at Piper who was playing with her hands.

"Well–can we talk about– it's complicated–let's talk about this somewhere else." Piper stuttered feeling ashamed.

They slowly walked out together living everyone staring after them.

"That was intense." Prue muttered. "Well, I have a date with Bane at 6 so I need to go get ready." Prue said smiling and heading up the stairs.

"Funny how when we have personal crises' everything goes back to normal but when there's a demon..." Phoebe said trailing off.

"Demon's are worse then personal crises Phoebe." Cole said looking at her.

"I'm not so sure about that...so what to do now."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked confused.

"You know, Phiona our daughter."

"I know who our daughter is." Cole said raising an eyebrow.

"I know that." she snapped. "I was just saying that...she needs to know that we're getting married."

"Oh, right."

"Did you forget already?" Phoebe asked smirking at him.

"No." he said sliding closer to her. "I could never forget being with you for a life time."

"Your so trite." Phoebe said wrapping her arms around him.

"Well since you two are getting all mushy gushy I'm going to...go into the kitchen and wonder how much longer Piper and Leo will be arguing about me. Along with what they are saying about me. I'll be back when you two are done being nasty." Chris muttered walking out.

Phoebe laughed shaking her head then turned to Cole catching the end of him muttering something about 'weird kids today.'

"Where are the kids anyway?" Phoebe said trying to get his mind off Chris.

"Upstairs." Cole said nonchalantly.

"Well, it's now or never, we should tell Phiona at least."

"I know, but can we try and have a few minutes to ourselves?" Cole whined kissing her softly.

Phoebe pulled away loving the feeling of his skin against hers. "A few minutes, then we'll tell—"

But she was cut off by his lips.

"You know, I kinda like it when you do that." Phoebe said giggling flirtatiously.

Cole grinned back at her, "really now? Just when I do that."

Phoebe nodded smiling at him, "yeah...everything else, you k—"

"mommy! Daddy! Wyatt's crying!" Phiona yelled from upstairs.

Phoebe groaned and looked to the room where her sister and brother in-law had disappeared too.

"Piper! Leo! Wyatt's crying." Phoebe yelled waiting for the two to walk out looking cross.

After a few minutes they came out indeed looking more then cross. Piper was glaring and Leo looked frustrated.

"Wyatt's crying." Phoebe repeated looking at them.

"And send Phiona down here." Cole added as they watched the other couple walk upstairs.

Piper threw them an irritated look but after a few minutes Phiona ran downstairs.

"Auntie Piper and uncle Leo look mad." she whispered.

"Did you give them a hard time?" Cole asked with a smirk.

"Nope! They looked scawy!" she said with a smile.

"What do you want to?" she said looking up at them innocently.

"Well, Phiona, when a man loves a women...he asks her to marry him. I love your mother and we are getting married. What do you have to say about that?"

Phiona gave him a blank look then rolled her eyes. "Finally." she whispered then gave them a smile. "Yay!" she went to hug their legs but was picked up by Cole and crushed in between both her parents.

"I love you mommy, daddy." she said kissing them both on the cheeks.

"We love you too." Phoebe said kissing both fiancé and daughter.

She noticed Chris walking back in again and watched as he leaned against the door frame smirking at their little family. She wanted to invite him over to hug him too when she heard her sister yelling.

"Phoebe! Cole! Can you watch Wyatt while Leo and I finish talking." Piper yelled as Chris rolled his eyes and orbed out muttering something about looking for more demons.

Phoebe smiled at Cole and started to head upstairs to watch Wyatt. As they headed up the stairs they saw Prue heading down them looking pretty and made up for her date.

"I'll see you guys later. Or tomorrow, Bane said he had a special night planned." Prue said giggling. "I'm very excited!" she added grabbing her coat and slamming the door.

Phoebe glanced at Cole again and Phiona while walking into Wyatt's room. She watched as Piper and Leo orbed out holding hands and she couldn't help but know they were going to work everything out. Just like she knew that her and Cole would be fine. They would all be fine, despite the demons and the soap opera like dramas they experienced everyday.

Life would go one no matter what. Phoebe was especially happy for her life to be going on with Cole.

_The End_


End file.
